When the Time Grows Old
by Neoratu dan Farfalla
Summary: Setelah peristiwa di hari kelulusan SMA, Kise Ryouta menghilang dari hidup Aomine Daiki. Tujuh tahun kemudian mereka bertemu kembali, tapi masa lalu tetap membayangi mereka. [Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta]
1. Chapter 1

Terima kasih banyak kepada **a1y-puff** , yang kami pekerjakan sebagai beta, karena masukan dan sarannyalah kami merasa fik ini menjadi lebih baik. Segala kesalahan dan cacat yang tertinggal adalah murni kelalaian kami.

Terima kasih juga kepada **Vivien** , artist dari kover cantik yang menjadi inspirasi kami. Kunjungi dia di pixiv (id: 13752468), _and give her some love, guys!_

 _Disclaimer:_ Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Fanfiksi ini ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan; kami tidak bermaksud melanggar hak cipta maupun mengambil keuntungan materi.

* * *

 ** _Chapter_ 1**

Daiki menenggak beberapa sentimeter terakhir bir yang tersisa di gelasnya, lalu memanggil bartender dengan sebuah isyarat lambaian tangan. Jika dia benar-benar akan melakukan ini, dia perlu lebih dari segelas bir. Bukan untuk memberikan dia keberanian. Bukan. Satu hal yang Daiki punya, bahkan ketika dunia yang dia kenal sedang runtuh di sekitarnya, adalah bravado—keberanian untuk bertindak tanpa berpikir panjang. Yang dia butuhkan saat ini adalah alkohol untuk membuat indranya kelu dan menghilangkan perasaan tidak enak yang menggerogotinya.

 _Bartender_ mengangkat gelas Daiki dari meja bar dan menaruh satu gelas baru.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu lagi?" katanya sembari bersandar ke meja bar dan menangkap mata Daiki.

Daiki menggeleng, tapi pandangannya jatuh ke sebuah _tag_ kecil yang tersemat di _vest bartender_ itu. Takahashi Ren.

"Hei," kata bartender itu—Takahashi—lagi. Daiki kembali memandang wajahnya. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini sebelumnya. Pertama kali?"

Daiki mengerjap pelan. Dia memerhatikan Takahashi dengan lebih saksama. Perawakan tinggi, kurus, dan rambut bercat merah. Wajah bersih dengan mata yang ramah. Sebuah senyum menarik bibir Daiki. Kenapa tidak?

"Ya. Aku jarang mengunjungi tempat seperti ini."

"Oh, ya? Duduk manis saja di sana. Laki-laki sepertimu pasti akan dihampiri orang dalam waktu tidak lama."

"Sayang sekali, aku sudah hampir setengah jam di sini dan hanya kau yang mengajakku bicara."

Takahashi tertawa kecil. "Kau wajah baru di sini, mereka masih waspada. Soalnya kaupunya aura laki-laki _straight_ dengan," Takahashi mengayunkan tangan ke atas dan ke bawah, mengindikasi penampilan Daiki, "kostum yang kaupakai. Dan pandangan matamu yang dari tadi seakan mau membunuh orang."

Daiki menaut alis. Dia menurunkan pandangan ke baju yang dipakainya. Kemeja hitam dan celana _jeans_ kasual. Apa yang salah?

"Haha. Aku bercanda. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan penampilanmu. Hanya kalau boleh saran, kau jauh lebih atraktif kalau sedang tidak mendelik ke gelas bir sepanjang malam."

Daiki kembali melihat Takahashi. Dia memang benar-benar sudah lama tidak mengunjungi tempat seperti ini. Terakhir kali ada laki-laki yang main mata dengannya terang-terangan, laki-laki itu akhirnya tinggal bersama dengan Daiki selama hampir dua tahun.

"Hei, hei, tuh, kan. Kau lagi-lagi melakukannya," kata Takahashi.

Daiki mengangkat bahu. "Aku dilahirkan dengan wajah begini."

" _Bullshit_ ," kata Takahashi. "Kau harus belajar untuk lebih santai. Ah," mata Takahashi menangkap panggilan tamu baru di bar itu, "oke aku harus balik kerja."

Daiki mengangguk.

"Sampai nanti." Takahashi memberinya senyum dan berbalik badan, menghampiri tamu yang memanggilnya.

Kembali sendiri, Daiki menyesap alkohol di gelasnya. Takahashi benar. Dia datang ke tempat ini untuk melupakan hal-hal yang sedang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Percuma saja kalau dia tidak bisa lebih santai dan membuka diri. Dengan resolusi baru, dia berbalik badan di kursi bar, menyenderkan punggung ke meja konter.

Bar ini tersembunyi di salah satu sudut Ni-choume. Tidak terlalu terkenal, tapi untuk kalangan tertentu, tempat ini punya arti khusus. Pengunjung tempat ini kebanyakan adalah laki-laki. Mereka memasang postur, tertawa, dan bermain mata satu dengan lainnya.

Terus terang, Daiki tidak familiar dengan konsep _one night stand_ yang sepertinya umum di tempat ini. Untuk itulah dia butuh alkohol. Hubungan pertamanya dengan laki-laki bertahan selama dua tahun. Selepas itu, dia seperti manusia limbung yang mengapung di laut bebas.

Daiki melempar pandangan ke sekujur ruang. Menyurvei situasi. Ruangan ini tidak terlalu besar, dilengkapi meja-meja tinggi yang tersebar di tengah dan sofa yang menempel di sepanjang dinding. Satu sisi dinding habis untuk bar berukuran besar dan _bar stool_ yang bisa menampung setidaknya dua puluh orang. Lampu remang-remang dan dekor dominan cermin memberi ilusi ruangan ini jauh lebih luas. Suara gaduh percakapan dan musik _lounge_ pelan menjalar di udara.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Daiki punya tipe yang dia sukai. Dia selalu menoleh ketika berpapasan di jalan dengan laki-laki berambut pirang dan tinggi, bertubuh kurus, tapi tidak terlihat lemah. Apalagi bila orang itu memiliki wajah yang bertulang pipi tinggi. Dan, di tempat itu, ada satu orang yang menarik perhatian Daiki. Seorang laki-laki di kursi sofa.

Rambut pirang berkilat sesaat di bawah lampu sorot LED. Laki-laki itu duduk dengan dua orang laki-laki lain. Pembawaannya santai, dan dilihat dari perhatian kedua laki-laki yang sedang bersamanya, dia adalah hadiah utama malam itu bagi mereka. Siapa pun yang bisa memenangkan perhatiannya. Suara tawa familier samar-samar sampai ke telinga Daiki.

Butuh sekitar satu menit untuk Daiki memasang potongan-potongan _puzzle_ tersebut dan membentuk gambar yang sempurna. Satu menit yang dirasanya memalukan, karena laki-laki di sofa itu adalah bintang utama dari separuh mimpi tidak senonoh yang menghantuinya dulu: _Kise Ryouta_.

Daiki menelan ludah, tak melepaskan pandangan dari sosok Kise, dan perasaan lain menghantamnya. Kise tersenyum pada laki-laki di sebelah kanannya, memperlihatkan telinga kiri yang masih berhias anting seperti dulu. Rambutnya pendek, tak mencapai batas kerah kemeja biru laut. Wajahnya pun masih seperti dulu, tampan layaknya seorang model dan idola remaja. Hanya saja, ada kedewasaan yang tidak Daiki kenal di sana. Jantung Daiki berdebar, membuatnya semakin sadar akan rasa tak enak yang semakin lama semakin tak bisa dia abaikan.

Musim semi tujuh tahun yang lalu. Suara yang bergetar, air mata, dan penyesalan. Kebodohan Daiki yang tanpa batas.

Laki-laki di sebelah kiri berbisik di telinga Kise, tangannya menyentuh bahu Kise dengan santai. Namun Kise menggerakkan bahunya dengan halus, melepaskan diri dari pegangan laki-laki itu. Senyumnya tetap tenang, percaya diri, luwes—seakan mengejek Daiki yang mematung seperti orang dungu. Padahal, Kise tak menyadari kehadiran Daiki. Dia terlalu sibuk menebar pesona pada para pengejarnya.

"Hei."

Daiki tersentak. Seorang laki-laki bertulang rahang tegas dengan rambut disisir ke belakang tersenyum sembari mengangkat gelas birnya. Tubuhnya terbalut jas abu-abu, dan dasi berwarna senada dipasang longgar pada kerahnya. Tipikal pekerja kantoran yang memilih untuk pergi minum-minum daripada harus langsung pulang. Daiki tercenung, membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik untuk menyadari kalau pria yang entah sejak kapan duduk di sampingnya ini sedang mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

"Hei," kata Daiki. Dia meraih gelas bir miliknya tanpa melepaskan punggung dari konter.

"Kau sendirian?"

"Menurutmu?" Daiki tertawa pahit. Matanya tanpa sadar sudah beralih pada sosok Kise kembali. Kise yang kini tengah bercerita dengan seru pada kedua pengagumnya. Tangannya bergerak seiring kata-katanya, dan walau Daiki tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas, dia bisa membayangkan topik-topik yang bisa membuat Kise bersemangat. Basket, _modeling_ , karaoke….

"Kau juga mengincarnya?"

Daiki tersadarkan kembali. Dia menenggak isi gelasnya, sebelum akhirnya dia bisa mencerna kata-kata laki-laki di sebelahnya. "Juga?"

Laki-laki itu mengangkat sebelah bahunya. "Dia cukup sering kemari. Kau tidak lihat begitu banyak yang meliriknya dalam ruangan ini?"

Daiki mendengus secara otomatis. "Yah, dia memang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian."

"Aah. Kau mengenalnya?"

Daiki terdiam. Di seberang ruangan, Kise memperlihatkan ekspresi tenang dan dewasa itu lagi, kini mendengarkan cerita lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan teduh. Daiki mendorong bagian dalam pipi kirinya dengan lidah, menautkan alis. Lalu, dengan berat hati berhasil bergumam, "Tidak."

Laki-laki di sebelah Daiki memang cukup tampan. Mungkin jika di kesempatan lain, Daiki tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk balas menarik perhatiannya. Namun sekarang, hanya Kise Ryouta yang berhasil menyedot perhatiannya. Dia tak begitu peduli bahkan ketika laki-laki itu bangkit dari kursi, meninggalkan Daiki untuk kembali sendiri.

.

Jam sepuluh pagi di kawasan perbelanjaan Asakusabashi, Daiki memandang beberapa pejalan kaki berlalu-lalang di trotoar. _R_ _ush hour_ sudah lewat. Di masa ini, orang-orang yang terlihat berkeliaran sebagian besar adalah ibu-ibu rumah tangga dan lansia yang sudah pensiun. Angin musim semi membawa harum bunga dari kebun-kebun kecil milik warga, membuat pekerjaan untuk berjaga di depan pos polisi tidak sepenuhnya menyiksa Daiki. Dia memperbaiki letak topi seragam di kepalanya, lalu mengambil posisi istirahat kembali.

"Aomine-kun."

Daiki harus menundukkan kepala untuk bertemu pandang dengan perempuan yang memanggilnya. Miyagi Reina, ibu beranak satu yang tinggal tidak jauh dari pos polisi Daiki.

"Kau sudah dengar? Kemarin katanya lagi-lagi ada yang iseng melempar batu ke jendela rumah. Kali ini kejadiannya di rumah keluarga Tamura." Reina mengerutkan dahi. Dia hampir setiap hari melewati pos polisi dalam perjalannya dari rumah ke kawasan pertokoan untuk berbelanja bahan baku masakan, dan hari itu pun rutinitas Reina masih sama. Sebuah tas belanja anyaman bambu yang gendut menggantung dari lengan kanannya. Beberapa batang daun bawang mencuat keluar dari tas itu.

Daiki sudah tahu kejadian yang dimaksud Reina. Ishida menumpahkan kisah petualangannya mengejar pelaku pelempar batu itu begitu Daiki sampai ke pos polisi pagi tadi. Risiko menjadi polisi di daerah dengan tingkat kejahatan nyaris di bawah satu persen adalah kebosanan. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang meremehkan pekerjaan sebagai polisi, di lingkungan setenang apa pun. Namun, tidak bisa dipungkiri Daiki menantikan masa-masa saat dia akan dipromosikan sebagai detektif.

Dan..., promosi itu kini sudah semakin jauh dari harapan. Daiki mendesah dalam hati.

"Baru tadi pagi, dari Ishida yang bertugas semalam. Cepat sekali berita itu menyebar," kata Daiki.

"Jangan meremehkan jaringan gosip ibu rumah tangga," kata Reina. Sebuah senyum penuh konspirasi menyusupi ekspresinya.

Daiki mendengus. "Seharusnya pemerintah menggaji kalian untuk menjadi penyelidik."

"Heheh. Kami tidak mau merebut pekerjaanmu, Aomine-kun. Kalau kau tidak berdiri di sini lagi tiap pagi, di mana lagi kami harus mencari _eye candy_?"

Daiki memutar bola matanya.

Reina tertawa.

Setiap pagi selalu terulang hal yang sama. Bagi ibu rumah tangga di kawasan Asakusabashi, Aomine Daiki, polisi muda dengan status belum beristri, adalah objek gosip yang tidak berkesudahan. Dan—ah, kini bertambah satu orang lagi.

Sasagawa Yoko mengerem sepedanya dan berbelok ke tempat mereka. Sama seperti Reina, Yoko sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari blok pertokoan. Keranjang sepedanya terisi penuh oleh sayur-mayur dan bungkusan daging.

"Selamat pagi, Aomine-kun, Miyagi-san. Kalian sudah dengar soal kejadian lempar batu tadi malam?" tanya Yoko tanpa turun dari sepeda.

Daiki menahan diri untuk tidak memijit pelipisnya. "Tentu saja. Begini-begini, aku polisi, jadi sudah pasti tahu lebih dulu dari kalian."

Yoko menoleh ke arah Reina. "Sejak pagi dia sudah begini?" tanyanya.

Reina cengar-cengir lebar. "Dari tadi dia sudah jelek _mood_ -nya. Sepertinya kemarin dia tidur terlalu malam. Lihat, tuh, matanya seperti panda."

"Iya, ya. Jadi kepikiran kemarin dia melakukan apa."

"Yang jelas, kemarin dia bukan menghabiskan waktu dengan pacarnya."

"Kalau kemarin dia sama pacarnya, mana mungkin _mood_ -nya jelek."

Kemudian kedua wanita itu terkikik.

Daiki melengos. "Kalian berbicara seakan aku tidak ada di sini."

Reina mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Daiki dan menaikkan alisnya. "Kita tidak mungkin melupakan si ganteng dari pos polisi Asakusabashi."

Yoko mengangguk-angguk, meniru cengiran Reina.

"Kalian… kalau sampai didengar suami kalian…." Daiki menggeleng.

"Aomine-kun!" Sebuah suara baru merebut perhatian Daiki. Yoko dan Reina juga membelokkan wajah ke suara itu.

Rambut panjang berwarna merah muda. Kaus putih dilapis jaket _training_ dan dipadu dengan celana denim biru tua. Satsuki yang baru saja melangkah dari _zebra cross_ ke trotoar pos polisi Asakusabashi melambaikan tangan.

"Selamat pagi, Momoi-san," sapa Yoko, perempuan yang lebih sopan di antara kedua ibu rumah tangga itu.

Satsuki membungkuk sedikit, membalas memberi salam, "Halo, Sasagawa-san dan Miyagi-san," dan kemudian mengalihkan wajah penuh senyumnya ke Daiki. "Aku mau meminjam _eye candy_ ini sebentar. Maaf, ya."

Daiki mendesis, memamerkan giginya ke Satsuki. Satsuki selalu mengambil kesenangan dari menggoda Daiki yang sering dikelilingi ibu-ibu rumah tangga, ketika sedang gilirannya untuk berdiri di depan pos polisi.

"Aku masih di tengah _shift_ jaga," kata Daiki.

"Sebentar saja, kok." Satsuki menarik lengan baju seragam Daiki dan mengayunkan telapak tangannya sebagai tanda permisi ke kedua ibu rumah tangga yang mengulum senyum. Daiki membiarkan badannya mengikuti arah momentum Satsuki. Melawan Satsuki kadang hanya memperpanjang masalah.

"Masuno-senpai—!" panggil Satsuki sambil mencuatkan kepalanya ke dalam pos polisi. Di dalam, Masuno, rekan kerja Daiki sedang duduk di depan meja untuk mengompilasi ulang komplain-komplain yang masuk ke pos polisi sebelum diteruskan ke atasan mereka nanti. Sebuah senyum lebar merekah saat dia melihat Satsuki. Daiki hampir saja otomatis memutar bola mata. Seandainya Satsuki minta diambilkan bulan pun, mungkin laki-laki itu akan berusaha memenuhinya.

"Momoi-san, ada yang bisa kubantu?" kata Masuno.

Satsuki melancarkan senyum termanisnya. Jurus ampuh melawan Masuno. "Aku ada perlu dengan Aomine-kun. Boleh kubawa dia pergi sebentar?"

Wajah sumringah Masuno menunjukkan kepribadian pria yang sedang diracuni asmara. Bahkan tidak ada jeda ketika dia menjawab, "Iya, bawa saja. Biar aku yang menggantikan dia dulu."

"Terima kasih, Senpai." Satsuki menundukkan kepalanya sedikit ke Masuno, dan kemudian berbalik menghadap Daiki. Senyum sudah memudar dari wajah Satsuki. "Yuk, kita ke kafe seberang jalan."

Kafe di seberang jalan yang dimaksud Satsuki memang tempat Daiki biasa makan siang jika baru gajian. Tempatnya tidak terlalu mewah atau elegan layaknya kafe mahal, namun cukup luas dan bersih. Yang terpenting, makanannya disajikan dalam porsi banyak, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Daiki untuk memuja kafe itu. Namun, sekarang dompet Daiki sedang tipis. Itulah sebabnya dia berjalan dengan enggan. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa dia mau dibawa ke sana juga hanya karena wajah Satsuki tidak menyediakan ruang untuk Daiki melawan.

Pintu kaca terbuka dan Daiki mendengar sambutan "Selamat datang!" dari karyawan kafe. Satsuki menarik Daiki terus sampai ke pojok, ke arah sebuah jendela besar yang mendampingi meja kayu dan sofa berwana senada. Satsuki duduk di seberang Daiki, dan meminta segelas jus jeruk serta seporsi _strawberry shortcake_ pada pelayan.

"Kopi… saja," kata Daiki ketika tiba gilirannya memesan. Dia menyipitkan mata pada Satsuki yang tampak menahan senyum geli.

"Dan satu porsi tiramissu," kata Satsuki menambahkan.

"Tch." Daiki membuang muka. Dia membuka topi dan menaruhnya di atas meja, sadar akan tatapan Satsuki. Pelayan kafe sudah angkat kaki dari meja mereka, membuat Daiki tahu bahwa apa pun yang ada di otak Satsuki, dia akan mendengarnya sekarang.

"Dai-chan," kata Satsuki, "aku mendengar banyak hal dari Masuno-senpai."

"Heh, apa sih yang tidak dia ceritakan padamu."

"Dai-chan, kau juga bisa bercerita padaku. Kautahu itu, kan?"

Daiki mendengus, namun dia tak berkata apa pun.

"Apa… keadaannya sudah seburuk itu?" Suara Satsuki mengecil. Daiki menoleh ke arahnya dengan terpaksa. Satsuki melipat bibirnya ke dalam, dahinya berkerut, pertanda dia benar-benar cemas.

Daiki mengacak-acak rambut pendeknya, mendadak merasa jengah dengan hidupnya. Kekesalan pada Masuno membumbung dalam dirinya, tapi dengan cepat dia hancurkan. Itu bukan salah Masuno, Satsuki memang ahli dalam mengumpulkan informasi. Biarpun bukan dari Masuno, Satsuki pasti tetap akan bisa mendapatkan berita terbaru tentang Daiki.

"Dai-chan?"

"Tidak seburuk itu," kata Daiki akhirnya. Dia menatap guratan-guratan kayu di meja. "Hanya rumor. Itu saja."

"Rumor tentang hubunganmu dengan Hazuki-kun?"

"Memangnya tentang apa lagi?"

Satsuki membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya lagi saat pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Dia duduk bersandar, tampak berpikir keras, dan tak sampai beberapa detik dari kepergian sang pelayan kafe, dia langsung menyerca Daiki dengan pertanyaan. "Bagaimana bisa rumor tentang hubunganmu dengan Hazuki-kun menjadi kendala di pekerjaanmu? Lagipula, bagaimana mereka bisa tahu? Dan—bukankah kalian sudah putus? Ini tidak masuk akal."

Daiki tertawa tanpa humor. "Tidak masuk akal? Oh, ini masuk akal sekali, Satsuki."

Satsuki memandangnya dengan tajam, seakan ingin memukul kepala Daiki dan berteriak "Bodoh!", tapi untungnya dia diam saja. Daiki tak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan jika Satsuki benar-benar memarahinya. Membuat gadis itu sakit hati dengan kata-katanya, mungkin. Membuatnya menangis agar tak lagi mengurusi Daiki.

"Aku _gay_ , Satsuki," kata Daiki singkat.

"Tapi, Dai-chan…."

"Dan entah siapa, mungkin ada yang pernah melihatku bersama… yah, bersama _nya_. Sayang sekali, tapi negara ini belum seterbuka itu pada kaum _gay_ , jadi bisa kaulihat sendiri bagaimana efeknya pada pekerjaan."

Satsuki terlihat ragu sebelum dia bertanya, "Bagaimana efeknya untukmu?"

"Aku tak akan bisa jadi detektif," kata Daiki sembari mengangkat sebelah bahu, mencoba terlihat tak peduli, "mungkin."

Satsuki menggeleng pelan. "Tapi itu baru rumor, kan? Karena kau sudah berpisah dengan Hazuki-kun?"

"Hanya rumor. Itu sebabnya aku masih bisa bekerja di sini."

"Oh, Dai-chan…."

"Ah, sudahlah, aku sudah menyerah, kok. Kalau memang harus begini, apa boleh buat. karena aku memang _gay_."

"Ini semua tidak adil."

Daiki tersenyum pahit. "Tak ada yang adil. Tapi ini lebih baik."

Satsuki tidak berbicara lagi. Daiki menyandarkan dahi pada kaca jendela besar di sisi kanannya dan menutup mata. Ya, dia sudah lelah menyangkal, membodohi dirinya sendiri kalau dia tidak _gay_. Masa-masa itu sudah berlalu. Daiki memang tidak mengumumkan ke seluruh penjuru dunia tentang orientasinya, dan selama tinggal bersama Hazuki, kebanyakan orang menganggap mereka sekedar teman biasa yang berbagi uang sewa apartemen. Namun, Daiki tak pernah berbohong seandainya ada yang bertanya.

Sekarang pun, meski pekerjaan menjadi taruhannya, Daiki tak pernah menyangkal rumor tersebut. Dia hanya diam dan berharap semua akan berlalu. Namun sepertinya itu hanya angan-angannya belaka, berhubung atasan-atasannya pun sudah menganggap serius rumor tersebut.

 _Hanya kau yang kuberitahu._

Air mata Kise tujuh tahun yang lalu terbersit di benak Daiki. Senyumnya yang menggambarkan kesedihan lebih dari apa pun yang pernah Daiki lihat.

Daiki membuka mata, enggan untuk terus terbayang wajah belia Kise. Dadanya sesak dengan penyesalan.

"Dai-chan?"

Daiki menatap Satsuki yang sedang mengaduk jus jeruknya dengan sedotan. Kise Ryouta menghilang dari dunia Daiki tujuh tahun yang lalu. Bukan itu saja, tak seorang pun dari Generasi Keajaiban yang pernah mendengar kabar darinya. Mungkin, Daikilah orang terakhir yang menemuinya di hari kelulusan SMA. Hanya saja… jika ada satu orang yang kemungkinan besar tahu mengenai kabar terbaru Kise, maka dia adalah….

"Hei, kenapa melamun? Kenapa tak kaumakan tiramissunya?" Satsuki menendang kaki Daiki di bawah meja dengan perlahan.

"Ah…." Daiki mengambil garpu kecil yang disediakan, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Satsuki. "Ini kau yang bayar, kan?"

Satsuki memutar bolamatanya. "Iya, iya."

Daiki menyimpan jauh-jauh rasa penasarannya dan berharap dia bisa bertemu Kise lagi.

.

Daiki punya obsesi baru.

Bar di Nii-choume itu, pada hari Sabtu jam sembilan malam, masih terlihat lengang. Daiki meneliti beberapa belas wajah yang sudah mengisi tempat itu setelah menutup pintu masuk bar. Tidak ada kilau rambut pirang yang menyambutnya sejauh mata memandang. Dengan hati sedikit mencelos, Daiki berjalan ke arah bar.

Malam masih panjang. Tidak ada alasan untuk berasumsi hari ini Kise lagi-lagi tidak muncul. Menurut pengalamannya setelah beberapa minggu terakhir berturut-turut mengunjungi tempat ini, puncak keramaian di tempat itu adalah di jam sebelas malam.

"Hai, kaudatang lagi," Takahashi menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Ah." Daiki memanjat untuk duduk di kursi tinggi bar dan menyenderkan lengannya di atas konter.

"Kauingin pesan apa?"

"Seperti biasa saja."

Takahashi mengangguk dan berbalik untuk meraih botol minuman dan mulai menyiapkan pesanan Daiki. Daiki mengamati punggung Takahashi kala laki-laki itu bekerja. Dia sudah cukup sering datang ke tempat ini, sampai-sampai _bartender_ yang lumayan populer dan harus melayani ratusan pesanan setiap harinya hapal dengan wajah Daiki dan minuman yang biasa dia pesan.

"Nih." Belum sampai semenit, Takahashi sudah menaruh segelas bir di depan Daiki. Sebuah senyum yang lebih tinggi sebelah membumbung di wajahnya. "Lalu, hari ini kau ke sini 'cuma mau lihat-lihat' lagi?"

Daiki memegang gelas bir dengan kedua tangannya. 'Cuma mau melihat-lihat' adalah alasan yang diberikan Daiki beberapa waktu lalu untuk menolak seorang laki-laki yang mencoba merayu Daiki. Alasan yang sangat buruk, sampai-sampai Daiki masih merasa malu mengingat wajah lawan bicaranya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ekspresi skeptis. Lebih parah lagi, Takahashi kebetulan mendengar percakapan itu.

"Aku ke sini karena sedang tidak ada kegiatan lain," kata Daiki.

"Dan diam-diam mengambil kepuasan dalam menghancurkan hati pria-pria yang kautolak di tempat ini," balas Takahashi.

Daiki mendengus. Dia tidak bisa menceritakan alasan sebenarnya dia rajin mengunjungi bar ini ke Takahashi. Bahwa ada kata lain yang berkonotasi negatif untuk obsesi yang dia miliki saat ini. Tujuan Daiki datang ke tempat ini di setiap akhir pekan, dan bahkan beberapa kali di malam hari kerja, adalah karena dia ingin menangkap sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan suara tawa familier. Bila dia mengutarakan nama Kise, dia yakin Takahashi dan separuh pengunjung tempat ini tahu siapa pemilik nama itu. Daiki tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki lain.

"Mereka semua bukan tipeku," jawab Daiki.

Takahashi memiringkan kepalanya. Menatap Daiki sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Daiki. Dia tahu Takahashi, dengan posisinya di balik konter bar, berada di tempat yang paling menguntungkan untuk melihat kejadian di penjuru bar. Daiki sudah melihat Takahashi beberapa kali diam-diam menekan tombol sinyal di bawah meja bar untuk memanggil sekuriti waktu dia merasa argumen tamu-tamunya mulai mengarah ke level fisik.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja kau sepertinya ke sini untuk tujuan khusus," kata Takahashi.

"Uh." Daiki tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia mengangkat gelas bir untuk membeli waktu dan menenggak beberapa teguk.

Waktu Daiki menurunkan gelasnya, wajah Takahashi sudah kembali berubah menjadi ekspresi ramahnya yang biasa. "Apa pun alasanmu ke sini, Aomine-san, sepertinya sudah sampai, tuh."

Jantung Daiki melompat sejenak. Wajah Takahashi masih memancarkan senyum tanpa dosa. Daiki tidak berani menoleh ke belakang dan memastikan dengan matanya sendiri apakah yang dimaksud Takahashi benar-benar Kise.

Setelah beberapa saat, Takahashi mendesah. "Aaah, Aomine-san, kalau kau cuma diam terus di sini, sih, sampai seribu tahun juga kau tidak akan berhasil mendapatkan anak itu. Dia populer di tempat ini."

Daiki mengencangkan giginya. "Bukan urusanmu."

Takahashi mengangkat bahunya dan menggeleng, kemudian perhatiannya berpindah ke tamu lain di bar itu yang melambai kepadanya. Dia memberi Daiki ekspresi sebelah alis yang dinaikkan dan bisa diinterpretasi sebagai 'hei, kita belum selesai' sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Daiki sendirian.

Pelan-pelan, Daiki menggeser duduknya agar dia bisa melihat sedikit ke belakang, tanpa harus benar-benar berputar. Tak ada yang berubah di sana—beberapa pemuda yang sepertinya masih kuliah sedang duduk-duduk di sofa yang menempel ke dinding, dan beberapa wajah yang cukup familier mengobrol di dekat pintu. Lalu, Daiki mendengar suara itu lebih cepat daripada dia melihat pemiliknya.

"Hei, kau sudah mabuk jam segini?"

Kemudian terdengar suara tawa dan suara desahan tinggi milik lelaki lain.

Daiki mengikuti arah datangnya suara-suara itu.

"Berdiri yang benar, Minase-kun," kata Kise masih sambil tertawa. Kedua tangannya sibuk melepaskan pelukan erat yang diberikan laki-laki muda yang lebih pendek darinya. Laki-laki itu tampak sedang menumpukan semua beratnya pada Kise, tangannya memaksa untuk tetap menggerayangi tubuh Kise yang terbalut kemeja lengan panjang hijau lumut. "Minase-kun," kata Kise lagi dengan lebih tegas.

Minase menyerah, akhirnya berusaha berdiri dengan kaki sendiri. "Ki-kun, bawa aku pulang," katanya dengan nada suara merengek. Terlihat jelas kalau Minase ini masih jauh lebih muda dari Kise dan Daiki.

 _Ki-kun_ _?_ Daiki tanpa sadar menggeretakkan gigi.

"Aku baru saja sampai," kata Kise. "Kau ke sini sama siapa?"

"Aku ke sini mencarimu. Ki-kun, ayolah, kenapa kau selalu menolakku? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, kautahu itu, kan?"

Kise tertawa lebih keras. Dia mengacak-acak rambut Minase. "Tentu saja. Kau bukan…." Kise mengangkat wajahnya sepintas, dan pandangannya beradu dengan Daiki. Mata Kise yang masih Daiki kenal—dengan bulu mata panjang dan lentik dan memesona—membesar untuk sesaat. Jari-jari Daiki meremas pegangan gelas bir lebih erat. Daiki bersiap untuk mengatakan apa pun, beralasan apa pun, seandainya Kise bertanya mengapa Daiki ada di sini. Namun Kise menyipitkan matanya, ekspresinya mengeras. Perut Daiki bagai ditonjok oleh tangan tak kasatmata.

Kise kembali menatap Minase, seakan dia tak menyadari siapa itu Daiki, seakan dia tak pernah terkejut melihat kehadiran Daiki. "Baiklah, kau akan kuantar pulang."

"Benarkah?" Minase melompat, melekatkan dirinya pada Kise dan kedua tangannya menggantung di sekeliling leher Kise. "Kau akan menginap?"

"Hmm, akan kupikirkan," kata Kise dengan senyuman lebar yang membuat dada Daiki sakit. Kise merengkuh punggung Minase, perlahan-lahan menyetirnya menuju pintu keluar bar. Pembicaraan mereka semakin tak terdengar oleh Daiki, hingga akhirnya sosok mereka hilang di balik pintu.

Daiki nyaris saja melempar gelas bir yang sudah hampir kosong ke lantai. Kalau saja Takahashi tidak muncul dan menepuk lengannya, pasti itu adalah hal pertama yang akan dia lakukan sebelum angkat kaki dari sini.

"Aomine-san."

Daiki mencoba menahan emosinya yang meledak-ledak, dan merasa dia gagal dengan usahanya itu. Dia menarik napas dan merasakan perutnya mendadak seperti dipelintir. "Heh, sepertinya dia populer dengan anak-anak," kata Daiki nyinyir. Dia menenggak sisa bir di gelasnya.

"Dia populer dengan semuanya. Tapi dia tak tampak serius dengan anak yang tadi, kok," kata Takahashi.

Mungkin dia bermaksud menenangkan Daiki, tapi Daiki sendiri tak tahu mengapa dia harus melakukan itu. Pertama, Daiki bukannya suka dengan Kise. Ya, Kise pernah menjadi objek nafsunya di masa-masa awal dia menyadari orientasinya, tapi… kini Daiki hanya penasaran. Dan rasa berat yang tertinggal dalam dadanya setiap kali dia mendengar nama Kise membuatnya merasa harus menemui Kise lagi. Kedua, peduli apa Daiki dengan bocah itu? Biar saja jika dia ingin memanggil Kise "Ki-kun" atau apa pun itu. Daiki tak peduli dengan itu semua.

Namun… mengapa Kise mengabaikan Daiki?

 _Tentu saja karena dia masih marah padamu, Bodoh._

Daiki menggeleng, mengusir suara-suara di benaknya. Dia menaruh gelas bir dengan suara yang lebih keras dari yang dia inginkan. "Segelas lagi."

Takahashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Baru kali ini ada yang mabuk hanya dengan segelas bir."

"Aku tidak mabuk."

"Ya, tentu saja," kata Takahashi. Dia mengisi gelas bir yang baru dan menukar gelas yang kosong. "Aomine-san, biar kuberitahu sesuatu."

"Heh?" Daiki menjawab dengan malas.

"Kau sepertinya serius dengan dia. Aku tak tega jika tak memberitahumu hal ini."

Daiki, walaupun dia sudah memutuskan bahwa apa pun yang Takahashi katakan tentang Kise itu tidak penting, tak dapat menahan rasa ingin tahu yang muncul akibat nada suara Takahashi. Bartender itu menyenderkan kedua lengannya di atas bar, membuat Daiki dapat melihat dengan jelas kedua matanya yang biasanya sedikit tertutup poni. Secara otomatis Daiki juga memajukan badannya agar dapat mendengar suara Takahashi lebih jelas.

"Dia sudah punya orang yang spesial."

Daiki mengerjap. "Apa?"

"Dia tampak bermain-main dengan banyak laki-laki, dan kadang, wanita. Tapi sungguh, dia melakukannya hanya untuk melayani penggemarnya saja. Ada orang yang spesial untuknya, dan itu… mungkin pada orang itulah seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati."

Daiki membuka mulut, mengatupkannya lagi, lalu memaksa diri tertawa. "Takahashi, kau ini bilang apa? Aku tidak—"

"Yang penting aku sudah memperingatkanmu," kata Takahashi, kini menegakkan badannya lagi. Dia mengangguk pada pelanggan yang baru menghampiri bar, lalu memerhatikan Daiki lagi. "Aku ingin mendukungmu, tapi…. Yah, pokoknya semoga kau beruntung. Jika masih ingin mengejarnya, maksudku." Dan dengan itu, Takahashi meninggalkan Daiki dan sibuk dengan pelanggan barunya.

Daiki mematung, menatap punggung Takahashi, lalu meneliti buih-buih di gelas birnya.

Di masa sekolah, tak pernah sekali pun Daiki membayangkan kalau akan tiba saatnya Daiki tak lagi mengenal Kise Ryouta. Orang yang senyumannya selalu mengikuti Daiki, yang menantang Daiki dengan kemampuannya yang berkembang pesat. Orang yang paling jujur, sekaligus paling menyebalkan yang pernah Daiki kenal. Orang yang membuatnya menyesali banyak hal tapi juga membuat Daiki bisa memberikan hatinya pada Hazuki secara penuh.

Namun kini, Daiki bukanlah orang yang penting lagi bagi Kise. Tidak sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dan mungkin, sudah terlambat baginya untuk menghentikan Kise agar tak pergi lebih jauh lagi darinya. Sudah ada seseorang yang spesial bagi Kise.

Daiki melepaskan pegangannya dari gelas bir yang masih penuh, lalu beranjak pergi dengan perasaan yang sama seperti saat dia ditinggalkan Hazuki.

 _ **To be Continued**_

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Komentar, kesan dan pesan, kritik membangun, sampai kata mutiara, silakan pos via _review_. _Guest review_ juga diterima. Selengkapnya, kunjungi profil kami, ya. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih kepada **a1y-puff** yang lagi-lagi kami minta untuk menjadi _beta reader_ _._ Juga kepada para pembaca yang setia menantikan _chapter_ kedua ini. Selamat membaca! :D

 _Disclaimer_ ada di _chapter_ satu. :)

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ **2**

Daiki menyeret kedua kakinya, merasa pundaknya seakan sedang membawa beban berkilo-kilo. Dia mendaki tangga menuju kamar apartemennya, tak memedulikan bunyi derit lantai kayu yang sudah hampir keropos. Cahaya lampu kuning yang temaram menambah suasana suram yang mengelilingi apartemen ini.

Dulu, ada kalanya Daiki merasa bangga akan apartemennya. Tempat yang sangat _homey_ —tempat dia dapat bersantai dan menikmati hampir seluruh hari liburnya dengan mendekam di dalam kamar. Sekarang, Daiki hanya ingin cepat-cepat menyentuh _futon_ dan tak memedulikan apa pun di dunia ini lagi.

"Oh, Aomine-san, selamat malam."

Daiki memelankan langkah, menggeretakkan gigi. Yamazaki Nanako, ibu-ibu cerewet yang selalu ingin tahu masalah seluruh penghuni apartemen ini. Dia berjalan ke arah Daiki dengan senyuman yang membuat Daiki ingin melempar telur busuk. Ah, kenapa Daiki harus bertemu dengannya sekarang?

"Malam," jawab Daiki asal.

Nanako tersenyum ramah ke Daiki. Dulu, saat Hazuki masih tinggal di tempat Daiki dan saat _mood_ Daiki tidak seburuk sekarang, Daiki selalu berusaha bersikap sopan ke tetangga-tetangganya. Sekarang, dia tidak yakin dia bisa. Karena itulah, Daiki segera merogoh kunci pintu depan apartemen dari kantung celananya, berharap Nanako membaca sikap Daiki yang terburu-buru dan tidak mengajaknya mengobrol panjang.

"Aomine-san akhir-akhir ini sering pulang malam. Kemarin hari pengumpulan sampah, lho, sepertinya Aomine-san lupa karena sibuk bekerja," kata Nanako yang kini sudah berdiri di dekat Daiki.

Daiki menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis yang tidak mencapai matanya. "Ah iya, aku lupa," katanya. "Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku tidak banyak di rumah, jadi tidak banyak sampah."

Daiki tidak menemukan kuncinya di kantung celana, sehingga dia beralih untuk merogoh tas _messenger_ kecil yang dia bawa. Tas itu hanya berisi seragam kotor yang sudah dipakai seharian. Sial. Dimana kunci itu dia taruh. Biasanya di saat-saat seperti ini, ketika Daiki kesulitan menemukan kuncinya, Hazuki selalu tahu dia sudah di depan pintu rumah dan membukakan pintu untuk Daiki. Daiki sering mencandai Hazuki seperti anjing yang tahu tuannya sudah sampai rumah. Candaan itu selalu membuat Hazuki marah dan melempar sesuatu ke kepala Daiki.

 _Lihat saja, lain kali kubiarkan kautidur di luar_ , kata Hazuki, tapi tetap saja keesokan harinya dia membukakan pintu untuk Daiki.

Memikirkan Hazuki membuat kepala Daiki semakin kusut. _Argh_.

"Oh ya, sudah lama kami tidak melihat Hazuki-kun. Biasanya kalian agak berisik di malam hari, tapi akhir-akhir ini sepi sekali. Ke mana dia?"

Entah apa salah Daiki. Dia berharap _poker face_ yang sering diejek Satsuki saat mereka bermain kartu berguna saat ini. "Hazuki sudah tidak tinggal di sini lagi."

Mata Nanako melebar. "Lho, kenapa dia tiba-tiba pergi tanpa kabar?"

Sesuatu meremas dada Daiki. Sesungguhnya, dia juga ingin tahu kenapa Hazuki pergi. "Keluarga Hazuki sedang membutuhkannya. Dia dipanggil pulang mendadak," bohongnya.

"Oh, sayang sekali. Padahal waktu itu dia sempat minta diajari cara memasak _nikujaga_ kalau Akiyama-san yang di lantai tiga sudah sempat. Dia baru saja kembali dari Akita. Tadinya aku ingin memberi tahu dia."

Daiki menyunggingkan senyum. Jarinya sudah menyentuh kunci yang terselip di antara lipatan-lipatan baju yang dia masukkan dengan asal sepulang _shift_. "Aku akan menyampaikannya ke Hazuki bila dia menghubungiku nanti. Kalau tidak ada apa-apa lagi, aku duluan."

Nanako mengangguk. Daiki berbalik badan dan buru-buru memutar kunci pintu. Hidupnya di apartemen ini akan lebih mudah bila dia tidak membuat hubungannya dengan tetangga memburuk. Sudah cukup dia dibuntuti gosip dan orang-orang yang langsung berhenti berbicara ketika dia memasuki ruangan di tempat kerjanya selama beberapa bulan ini. Kalau bisa, Daiki ingin mendapatkan kedamaian di lingkungan rumahnya. Namun kadang interaksi-interaksi kecil seperti ini menghabiskan energinya lebih dari apa pun.

Setelah dia menutup pintu, Daiki menaruh kuncinya di atas meja konsol yang juga berfungsi sebagai lemari sepatu. Daiki tidak pernah memakai lemari itu. Dia selalu dengan cuek melepas sepatunya di _foyer_ apartemen, membiarkan mereka tergeletak di sana sampai Hazuki memarahi Daiki. Hazuki selalu mengatakan dia bukan ibu Daiki, tapi dia tetap melakukan hal-hal kecil seperti membereskan sepatu Daiki dan menghangatkan nasi untuknya. Setelah dia pergi, barulah Daiki tahu betapa hal-hal kecil itu sebenarnya membuat hidup Daiki jauh lebih berarti.

Selain hal-hal kecil yang ia lakukan untuk Daiki, ada satu lagi tentang Hazuki yang selalu tertinggal dalam benak Daiki. Pandangan mata Hazuki yang penuh kekaguman, seakan Daiki adalah makhluk terhebat yang pernah dia temui.

Ya, tentu saja mereka sering bertengkar. Hal-hal kecil yang dibesar-besarkan selayaknya pasangan biasa. Namun, apa pun yang Daiki lakukan, Hazuki akan memaafkannya dan memandangnya dengan senyuman yang meneriakkan kasih sayang—dan sempat membuat Daiki jengah. Ia tercekik dan sulit bernapas ketika hidup dalam perhatian Hazuki. Hingga suatu hari perhatian itu hilang, kandas bersama pandangan kecewa dan sudut-sudut bibir yang tertarik ke bawah. Mata Hazuki menyiratkan bahwa delusi apa pun yang selama ini Hazuki lihat pada diri Daiki, kesempurnaan itu telah runtuh.

Dan, bagai menabur garam pada luka, bayang-bayang Kise selalu hadir. Dia ada di balik pandangan kagum Hazuki sebagai anak SMP yang baru mengenal basket. Yang lebih parah, dia adalah pemilik pertama dari ekspresi kekecewaan yang ditujukan pada Daiki.

Daiki tahu dia telah melakukan kesalahan yang tak termaafkan. Baik pada Hazuki, maupun Kise.

Ada yang bilang semakin seseorang ingin melupakan sesuatu, semakin dia terbayang tentang hal yang ingin dilupakannya. Daiki mengacak rambut dan meninggalkan _foyer_ apartemen.

Tempat yang disewanya dua tahun lalu, saat dia mulai berencana tinggal bersama dengan Hazuki, bukan tempat yang mewah. Apartemen Daiki sudah berdiri sejak periode Showa, dan usia bangunan inilah yang membuat Daiki mampu menyewanya. Walau sudah tua, tempat Daiki lumayan luas untuk ukuran apartemen satu kamar. Dapur yang berada bersebelahan dengan _foyer_ berfungsi ganda sebagai ruang cuci dan tempat masak. Pintu menuju kamar mandi pun ada di sana. Ruang tamunya yang beralas _tatami_ cukup untuk satu buah _kotatsu_ di tengah ruang, sebuah televisi, dan satu _daybed_ bekas yang dia beli di bazar lingkungan tahun lalu.

Daiki melewati semua itu dan langsung masuk ke kamar. _Futon_ yang digelarnya sejak dua hari lalu masih berada di posisi sama, seperti saat Daiki meninggalkannya tadi pagi. Dia mengempas badan ke atas futonnya. Lelah yang terakumulasi seharian memuncak dan Daiki menghela napas dalam.

Daiki tidak sadar dirinya sudah tertidur sampai suara bel membangunkannya. Dia mengerjap, memandang langit-langit berbercak kuning untuk beberapa saat.

"Aomine-kun, buka pintumu. Aku tahu kau sudah pulang," panggil sebuah suara familier. Tetsu?

Daiki menggosok wajah dengan telapak tangannya dan bangkit berdiri. Persendiannya berbunyi. Tidur tidak menyegarkan Daiki, malah membuat badannya semakin terasa berat. Dengan langkah tertatih, dia berjalan ke pintu depan.

"Aomine-kun," panggil Tetsu lagi, diikuti dengan dering bel.

"Iya, iya. Berisik. Aku sudah dengar."

"Oh, syukurlah kau benar-benar sudah pulang."

Daiki memutar bolamatanya. Pintu terbuka dan Tetsu menatapnya lurus. "Kau ini benar-benar," kata Daiki. "Kalau aku tidak di rumah, bisa-bisa tetanggaku keluar dan memarahimu."

"Tapi ternyata kau ada di rumah, kan. Momoi-san memintaku mengecek apa kau masih hidup," kata Tetsu.

Satsuki…. Daiki seharusnya sudah mengira. Satsuki dan Tetsu memang tidak pernah membiarkan Daiki sendirian, terutama setelah mereka tahu Daiki semakin terpuruk belakangan ini. Tetsu rutin menelepon, dan Satsuki mendatangi apartemennya. Daiki teringat ketika Hazuki pergi dari hidup Daiki. Tetsu dan Satsuki menyeretnya pergi minum-minum di bar sampai pagi, setia mendengarkan celotehan Daiki, meskipun tak satu pun dari mereka yang mengatakan hal jelek tentang Hazuki. Malam itu, sakit hati ditukar dengan sakit kepala dan mual. Namun, keesokannya, tidak ada yang bisa mencegah rasa sakit untuk muncul kembali di dalam dada Daiki.

"Cih. Aku bukan anak kecil," kata Daiki.

"Memang bukan, tapi sikapmu yang kadang-kadang seperti anak kecil. Kau sudah makan?" Tetsu mengangkat bungkusan plastik yang ditentengnya sedari tadi. Logo huruf _kanji_ kios _bento_ di depan stasiun tercetak di plastik.

Daiki mengerutkan dahi. "Satsuki yang menyuruhmu beli makanan juga?"

Tetsu melihat Daiki dengan pandangan yang memberi tahu Daiki bahwa dia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Daiki, karena pertanyaannya tidak perlu dijawab. "Sudah, yuk masuk," katanya sambil mendorong Daiki dan melewatinya.

Daiki menutup pintu depan. Tetsu melangkah masuk ke dalam dan menaruh belanjaannya di atas _kotatsu_ , kemudian pergi ke dapur dan mulai menyiapkan alat makan, seakan dia adalah pemilik rumah. Daiki tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia berjalan ke arah _kotatsu_ dan duduk di depan meja itu. Perutnya berbunyi melihat nasi _tempura_ di dalam kotak. Sial. Ternyata dia memang lapar.

"Kalau kau bisa menjaga diri sendiri, Momoi-san tidak akan memintaku mengurusimu." Tetsu menaruh segelas air putih di depan Daiki dan mengeluarkan kotak _bento_ dari plastik.

"Aku bisa mengurusi diri sendiri," kata Daiki.

"Ya, memang, tapi akhir-akhir ini memangnya kau mengurusi diri sendiri?" Tetsu duduk di seberang Daiki dan menatap Daiki tajam.

Daiki tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Tetsu sudah masuk ke dapur dan dia pasti melihat tumpukan Styrofoam mi instan bekas, piring, beserta gelas kotor yang menggunung di sana. Selain itu, baju-baju kotor dan benda-benda lain berserakan di lantai apartemen. Daiki bukannya malas. Hanya saja, saat ini dia tidak punya energi untuk mengurusi hal sehari-hari seperti itu. Sepulang kerja, Daiki hanya punya cadangan tenaga untuk mandi, menyeruput mi instan, dan tidur.

Tetsu menghela napas. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Daiki menelan ludah. "Ya," katanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Tetsu menatapnya untuk beberapa saat lagi, kemudian dia tampak seperti sudah menemukan sesuatu di wajah Daiki. Tetsu mengetatkan bibir dan memindahkan pandangannya ke kotak _bento_. Dia mematahkan sumpit kayunya menjadi dua bagian dan mulai makan.

Kini giliran Daiki yang memerhatikan Tetsu, tapi Tetsu tidak bertemu mata dengannya lagi ataupun berkata apa-apa. Daiki tidak tahu harus berpikir apa. Tetsu memang dari dulu bukan seseorang yang mudah dibaca Daiki, tapi dia yakin kebalikannya tidak berlaku untuk Tetsu. Dia bisa membaca Daiki seperti buku. Daiki mematahkan sumpitnya sendiri dan mulai makan juga.

Malam itu, ketika Daiki sudah mandi dan mereka sedang duduk menonton _variety show_ yang isinya penuh dengan omong kosong, Tetsu mendadak bertanya pada Daiki, "Jadi, kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

Pertanyaan itu datang tidak terduga. Dada Daiki kembali merasa sakit. Sudah berapa lama Hazuki pergi? Kenapa dia tidak bisa juga menghapus Hazuki dari dalam dirinya?

Daiki mencubit batang hidungnya. Dia benar-benar lelah. "Ya. Ya, aku mencintai Hazuki," jawabnya jujur.

Andai dia mengatakan itu ketika Hazuki masih ada untuk mendengarnya.

.

Keadaan bar hari itu lebih ramai dari biasanya. Alunan musik _blues_ mengudara, dan mata Daiki terpatri pada sosok yang terpantul pada cermin dekorasi di dinding. Kise tertawa dengan sekelompok laki-laki dan perempuan, gerombolan yang belum pernah Daiki jumpai sebelumnya. Dua orang wanita berpakaian minim terlihat merangkul satu sama lain, tapi Daiki tebak, wajah dan suara Kiselah yang memenuhi pandangan dan pendengaran mereka. Kise memiringkan kepala sedikit, mendengarkan celotehan salah seorang dari mereka. Dia terlihat penuh perhatian. Daiki mendengus. Berpura-pura tertarik dan selalu bersikap ramah adalah kemampuan yang sudah Kise kuasai sejak SMP.

Sepasang lelaki bertubuh besar berdiri dari tempat mereka duduk di tengah ruangan, dan menutupi refleksi tubuh Kise secara sempurna. Aomine berdecak. Dia menenggak birnya, lalu berdiri untuk mencari posisi pengamatan yang baru. Namun sentuhan lembut di lengan kirinya membuatnya nyaris tersedak.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya seorang laki-laki dengan rambut dicat pirang dan diikat ke belakang. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih pendek dari Daiki, tapi lebih gempal. Senyumnya menegaskan garis rahang yang kuat dan mata yang ramah. "Mungkin kita bisa minum bersama?"

Daiki menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Aah. Tidak, aku…."

"Hmm, kemejamu bagus." Laki-laki itu melirik kemeja hitam Daiki, yang sejujurnya, sudah sedikit _belel_. "Hei, apa kau perenang?"

Daiki mengernyit. Dari mana hipotesis itu datang? "Bukan."

"Oh, dari tubuhmu, aku bisa melihat kalau kau adalah olahragawan. Dan kulitmu terbakar matahari," kata laki-laki itu dengan kedipan sebelah mata. " _Hot_."

Daiki meringis dalam hati. Sepertinya lawan bicara Daiki sudah terlalu banyak minum bir. Rayuannya adalah salah satu rayuan terburuk yang pernah Daiki dengar.

"Tidak, aku bukan perenang. Dan _thanks_ , tapi aku tidak berminat dengan apa pun yang akan kauusulkan, jadi…."

"Oh, ayolah, jangan kaku begitu. Kau selalu sendirian, dan semua orang di sini sudah penasaran denganmu."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak tertarik."

"Tapi kau rutin ke sini, kan? Kalau ini adalah yang pertama bagimu, kita bisa pelan-pelan," kata lelaki itu tanpa menyerah. Dia menyentuh pergelangan tangan Daiki, dan membuat Daiki ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke dahi orang itu.

Entah Kise ada di mana, dan kini Daiki justru harus berhadapan dengan perayu gila!

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanya lelaki itu. "Aku Mi—"

"Mikoto-san!" Suara ceria yang sangat Daiki kenal datang dari balik lelaki itu—Mikoto. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian Kise menangkupkan tangannya di bahu Mikoto dan memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu. "Sudah lama kita tak bertemu."

"Oh, Kise-kun! Ah, kau semakin tampan saja," ujar Mikoto. Dia melirik Daiki yang terlampau terkejut, lalu dengan sengaja meraba kedua lengan Kise yang terbungkus kemeja abu-abu. "Kau... semakin seksi."

"Terima ka—"

Suara Kise terpotong oleh bibir Mikoto yang kini menempel di bibirnya. Daiki membelalak. Tangan Kise mematung di kedua sisinya, dan wajahnya tampak tak kalah terkejut. Namun tak berapa lama, Kise menggerakkan bibirnya, dan menempatkan jemarinya di pinggul Mikoto. Ciuman itu pun semakin dalam, semakin tidak pantas. Emosi membumbung dalam diri Daiki. Apa-apaan ini?

"Hei!" Daiki akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya. Bergetar, penuh kemarahan. "Apa yang—"

"Oh, Aomine," Kise berkata tak jauh dari bibir Mikoto yang kini berusaha mengatur napasnya. Mata Kise menyipit, dan bibirnya tertarik ke satu sisi, membentuk seringai yang merendahkan. "Sedang apa kau di _gay bar_? Kukira kautakut tertular virus _gay._ "

Aomine menahan napas. Seringai di wajah Kise tergantikan oleh tatapan dingin, dan Mikoto yang bereaksi dari informasi baru yang didapatnya dari Kise, kini terlihat seakan ingin menonjok Daiki. Dia menghadap Daiki dan jari-jarinya mengepal. Daiki mengetatkan postur badannya, secara spontan merespon agresi Mikoto. Namun, sebelum Mikoto bergerak lebih jauh, Kise mengamit tangan Mikoto, mencium buku-buku jarinya, lalu menariknya menjauhi Daiki.

"Ada banyak yang bisa kita lakukan selain menurusi Aomine," kata Kise lembut pada Mikoto. Mikoto tampak ingin membantah, tapi setelah Kise mengusap punggung tangannya, dia setuju. Dengan perlakuan yang berbeda drastis dengan sebelumnya, dia membuang muka dari Daiki dan berjalan mengikuti Kise.

Daiki hanya bisa menatap hingga, lagi-lagi, Kise hilang ditelan keramaian.

"Sial!" Daiki meninju meja bar. Gelas-gelas bir bergetar, dan beberapa tamu yang duduk di dekat Daiki melotot terkejut.

"Aku turut berduka," kata Takahashi yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Tapi kumohon untuk tidak melampiaskan emosimu di sini, Aomine-san."

Daiki menggeretakkan gigi. "Tinggalkan aku."

Takahashi menghela napas. "Sepertinya, kau memang sudah _ditinggalkan_."

Daiki memilih untuk angkat kaki sebelum dia menghancurkan seisi bar.

.

Keesokan harinya, Daiki kembali ke bar dengan resolusi baru. Dia menghabiskan malam sebelumnya hampir gila mengulang-ulang adegan Kise dan Mikoto berciuman mesra. Ditambah, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kise sebelum mereka berpisah….

 _Kukira kautakut tertular virus_ gay.

Amarah Daiki memang memuncak ketika dia berada di bar. Namun, setelah Daiki pulang dan punya waktu untuk mendinginkan kepala, kata-kata itu membuat sesuatu di dalam perut Daiki bergejolak. Tentu saja. _Tentu saja_ Kise tidak semudah itu memaafkan Daiki. Apa yang Daiki harapkan? Apakah dia berharap Kise akan tersenyum sumringah begitu melihat Daiki? Kembali menatap Daiki dengan mata yang memancarkan kekaguman?

Setelah berjam-jam gelisah di _futon_ -nya, Daiki sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan. Dia perlu meminta maaf. Satu hal yang dia pelajari setelah kepergian Hazuki, terkadang kata-kata yang selama ini Daiki anggap tidak penting—karena dia lebih suka bertindak daripada memberi janji-janji—perlu diucapkan karena tidak selamanya orang lain mengerti isi kepala Daiki. Daiki sudah kehilangan Hazuki. Dia tidak bisa memperbaiki hal itu. Namun, Kise…, Kise yang kini muncul kembali dalam hidup Daiki…, Daiki berhutang maaf pada Kise. Hutang itu sudah dia simpan sejak kebodohannya yang tiada tara menyakiti Kise dahulu.

Urusan Kise akan memaafkan Daiki atau tidak, itu adalah konsekuensi yang harus Daiki terima.

"Aomine-san," sapa Takahashi begitu Daiki duduk di hadapannya.

"Hei," balas Daiki dengan canggung. Perasaan bersalah karena telah menghardik Takahashi semalam menghampiri Daiki. Takahashi hanya melakukan tugasnya. Daiki selalu diam-diam menertawakan tamu-tamu yang mencoba mencari masalah di bar, yang kemudian diantar secara sopan ke pintu keluar oleh dua orang petugas keamanan. Tentu saja itu semua adalah hasil kerja Takahashi yang seakan menyihir petugas-petugas itu keluar dengan tombol sinyal dari balik meja. Daiki tidak tahu apa reaksinya bila Takahashi melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Untunglah kemarin Daiki memilih angkat kaki.

"Kau sudah terlihat lebih tenang," kata Takahashi.

Daiki tersenyum pahit. "Ya. Setelah kupikir-pikir, aku tidak punya alasan untuk marah."

"Hmm? Menurutku kaupunya alasan bagus untuk marah."

"Kalau kau tahu ceritanya, yang ada kau akan marah kepadaku juga."

"Oh, ya?" Takahashi menaruh segelas bir di depan Daiki. Dia memajukan badan dan menyenderkan siku ke atas meja bar, seakan menunggu Daiki untuk melanjutkan kisahnya. Namun, Daiki menolak untuk membuka mulut kembali. Takahashi mendesah. "Aomine-san, selama aku bekerja di sini, baru kali ini aku melihat Kise-kun seperti itu. Anak itu biasanya selalu ramah pada siapa pun. Memang dia bisa sedikit angkuh, tapi reaksinya padamu itu... tidak biasa."

"Kise dan aku…," Daiki memulai. Dia meneguk bir dan menurunkan gelasnya kembali dengan kasar. "Aku melakukan hal bodoh saat terakhir kali kami bertemu."

"Tapi hari ini kau tetap kembali ke sini lagi meskipun setelah kejadian kemarin?"

"Aku ingin mengajaknya bicara," kata Daiki, dan dengan jujur dia menambahkan, "Aku ingin meminta maaf. Seharusnya itu yang dari awal kulakukan, tapi karena terlalu pengecut, aku hanya memandangnya diam-diam selama ini."

"Aomine-san, seperti yang sudah kuberitahu beberapa waktu lalu, Kise-kun sudah punya orang yang spesial. Mungkin lebih baik kau melupakan dia," ujar Takahashi.

"Takahashi, apa maksudmu? Aku—"

"Hei, mungkin aku salah, tapi kulihat dari caramu mengamati Kise-kun selama ini, kau masih menyimpan perasaan untuknya, bukan?"

Daiki mengerjap. Dia dan Kise—mereka tidak pernah memiliki hubungan spesial. Apa yang Daiki rasakan pada Kise sangat berbeda dengan perasaannya pada Hazuki. Namun, apakah memang selama ini hanya Daiki yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari motivasinya sendiri setiap kali dia melangkah masuk ke bar ini?

Takahashi memandang Daiki dengan simpatik. "Aomine-san, kalau kau memang hanya ingin mengajak Kise-kun untuk bicara, kau beruntung hari ini. Tuh." Dia menjentikkan kepala ke arah sudut ruangan bar.

Daiki berbalik badan. Dilihatnya sosok Kise yang sekilas tidak Daiki kenali karena sudut yang dia pilih hampir tidak mendapat penerangan. Dia berdiri dengan punggung menempel ke dinding dan tangan dilipat di depan dada. Dan yang lebih penting, dia sedang sendiri. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi.

"Kuperhitungkan kaupunya sekitar setengah jam dengan Kise-kun sebelum dia datang," kata Takahashi dari belakangnya.

"Dia?" ulang Daiki.

"Ya. Dia, maksudku orang yang spesial untuk Kise-kun."

Daiki mengepal tinjunya. _Orang yang spesial untuk Kise?_ Persetan dengan orang itu. Daiki bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke tempat Kise.

Kise menyadari kehadiran Daiki jauh sebelum Daiki sampai ke sisinya. Dia hanya menatap Daiki, raut wajahnya tak berubah. Alih-alih membuatnya percaya diri, amarah Daiki buyar ketika berhadapan dengan mata Kise yang dingin. Dia teringat kembali dengan tujuan awalnya datang ke bar hari ini, dan kini Daiki justru harus memaksa kakinya melangkah, melawan hasratnya untuk ambil langkah seribu.

Sejak kapan Aomine Daiki takut menghadapi Kise Ryouta? Heh, jika Tetsu tahu, dia pasti tidak akan bosan menggunakan fakta ini untuk menggoda Daiki.

Daiki menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan Kise. Dia menelan ludah, lalu dengan berlagak tenang, dia menyandarkan diri pada dinding di sebelah Kise. Suara dentuman musik membuat kepala Daiki sedikit berputar. Bahu Daiki tak bersentuhan dengan bahu Kise, tapi Daiki merasakan panas dari sana. Seluruh tubuh Daiki kelewat sadar akan sosok Kise, meskipun mungkin Kise bahkan tak sudi berada di tempat yang sama dengan Daiki.

"Aku… ingin bicara," kata Daiki.

"Sayang sekali, aku sudah ada janji," jawab Kise. Suaranya terdengar tenang, seakan ejekannya pada Daiki kemarin malam tidak pernah ada.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kita harus bicara, Kise."

Kise tertawa kecil. "Tidak peduli?"

"Ah." Daiki tersadar. "Bukan, maksudku…."

Kise menghela napas. Dia lalu tersenyum, memandang Daiki dengan wajah yang sangat tidak Daiki kenal. Ke mana perginya keceriaan yang seakan meledak-ledak itu? Ke mana perginya sosok yang penuh energi itu? Yang ada di hadapannya adalah Kise Ryouta yang selalu dia pandangi dari jauh—yang berwajah tenang, dewasa, dan seakan tak punya masalah. Yang membuat Daiki merasa mual adalah… ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah ini memang Kise yang sesungguhnya, ataukah Daiki pun kini telah menjadi satu di antara orang-orang yang hanya diperkenankan melihat topeng yang Kise kenakan.

"Kise," Daiki mencoba kembali, memaksa diri untuk mengeluarkan satu kata itu, kata yang seharusnya dia ucapkan bertahun-tahun lalu. Kata yang _mungkin_ bisa merubah semuanya—

"Aomine?"

Daiki tersentak. Dia mengatupkan mulut, dan membelalak pada sosok yang tiba-tiba saja sudah hadir di hadapan Daiki dan Kise. Sejak kapan dia….

"Akashicchi," Kise menyambutnya, menunjukkan senyuman kecil yang tampak gugup.

"Ini kejutan, Ryouta," kata Akashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Daiki. "Apa kabar, Aomine?"

"Uh... Akashi. Jadi orang yang sudah janjian dengan Kise…."

 _…orang yang spesial untuk Kise-kun._

"Ryouta, tolong belikan minuman," kata Akashi.

Kise tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Akashi menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. Kise menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan Akashi. Sebuah komunikasi _non-verbal_ terjadi antara mereka. Daiki merasa sesuatu dalam dadanya mengetat. Akashi dan Kise?

Akhirnya Kise hanya melirik Daiki sekilas, sebelum beranjak pergi ke arah bar. Akashi memperlebar senyumnya, memperlihatkan jelas bagaimana waktu membuat garis-garis wajah dan tubuhnya tumbuh semakin elegan. "Apa kabar, Aomine?"

"Oh, tidak ada yang spesial," kata Daiki. Otaknya tak berhenti bertanya-tanya, tak berhenti berputar. Bukankah Kise memutuskan kontak dengan semua anggota generasi keajaiban? Lalu, mengapa dia tampak dekat dengan Akashi? Dan sepanjang pengetahuan Daiki, jika Akashi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Aomine', maka dia adalah Akashi yang sesunguhnya. Namun, mengapa Akashi memanggil Kise dengan 'Ryouta'?

"Yang ingin kutanyakan," kata Akashi, "adalah mengapa kau ada di sini?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kauingin aku mengulang pertanyaanku?"

Daiki mengepalkan tangan. "Kau sendiri? Mengapa kau ada di sini?"

"Tentu saja untuk bertemu Ryouta. Aku selalu bersamanya di waktu yang sama setiap minggu."

Daiki terdiam sejenak. Sebelumnya Daiki sudah pernah datang di hari Rabu, tapi saat itu dia kemalaman akibat harus menyelesaikan laporan patroli. Jadi malam itu dia tak berhasil menemui Kise... karena Kise ternyata sudah pergi bersama Akashi?

"Kise.., dia selalu bersama bermacam-macam laki-laki dan perempuan," kata Daiki.

"Aku tahu," jawab Akashi dengan anggukan kecil. "Itu tidak masalah. Dia hanya bermain-main dengan mereka."

"Akashi, kau—"

"Ryouta tidak demikian denganku. Apa pun yang terjadi, dia akan selalu kembali padaku," sambung Akashi. "Kuharap kau tahu maksudku."

Sesuatu yang jelek mulai mengaduk-ngaduk dada Daiki. Dia menggeretakkan gigi. "Apa maksudmu? Apa kaupikir kau itu spesial?"

"Aomine, biar kutanya sekali lagi. Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, setelah apa yang kaulakukan pada Ryouta dulu?"

Daiki menahan napas. Akashi tahu. Kise menceritakannya pada Akashi.

"A-aku ingin menemui teman lama."

" _Teman_?" Akashi tertawa. Mengejek, mencemooh, menusuk Daiki tepat pada tempat yang sakit.

"Akashicchi," Kise memanggil, membawa dua gelas martini di tangannya. Dia berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Akashi, memosisikan diri dengan jelas bahwa, hei, tidak ada tempat untuk Daiki.

"Terima kasih, Ryouta." Akashi mengambil segelas martini, lalu mengaitkan jemarinya yang sebelah lagi pada lengan Kise. "Sudah waktunya."

"Ah, kaubenar," kata Kise. Dia menyesap martini, lalu melemparkan senyum pada Daiki yang masih tak sanggup berkata-kata. "Sudah kubilang, kan, kalau aku ada janji. Sampai jumpa, Aomine."

Daiki membuka mulut untuk bersuara, tapi lidahnya kelu saat dia menangkap pandangan sinis yang dilontarkan Akashi padanya.

 _Kuharap kau tahu maksudku._

Sialnya, Daiki paham benar apa maksudnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, malam itu Daiki ditinggalkan Kise. Seorang diri, seperti lelaki dungu.

Daiki sudah menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi segala skenario buruk yang bisa terjadi dalam pembicaraannya dengan Kise. Akan tetapi, melihat Kise dan Akashi meninggalkan bar… Daiki lagi-lagi merasakan hal yang sama dengan ketika dia melihat punggung Hazuki menghilang di balik pintu apartemen mereka.

Namun, kali ini Daiki tak menyangkali kebodohannya.

 _ **To be Continued**_

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca _chapter_ 2 ini. Hehe … kasihan, ya, Daiki. Namun di _chapter_ selanjutnya _,_ akan ada lebih banyak perkembangan antara hubungan dua tokoh utama kita. Nantikan, ya. :)

Seperti biasa, komentar, kesan dan pesan, kritik membangun, sampai kata mutiara, kami tunggu via _review_. _Guest review_ juga kami terima. Selengkapnya, kunjungi profil kami, ya. Terima kasih. :)


End file.
